SHADOW DIARIES
by Elspeth
Summary: the final battle has come, heaven versus hell with earth as the prize. the prochacey has been made the children of death hold our destruction or salvation in their hands. it is valentines day, Heero the angel of war is falling to earth. the final fight
1. Default Chapter

THIS IS A PROLGUE/ TEASER TO A FIC I HAVE IN THE WORKS DEPENDING ON THE RESPEONSE I GET ON THIS IT MAY OR MAY NOT GET WRITTEN LET ME KNOW IT'S FATE LIES IN YOUR HANDS LUV ELSPETH  
  
THE PROPHECEY  
  
WHEN THE BLOOD MOON HANGS FAT IN WINTERS SKY, RAGNAROCK COMES SANITY DIES, AN ANGELS HEART WILL HOLD THE KEY, CELESTIA'S SOUL ONCE MORE SET FREE, FOR HE WHO CONTROLS THE CHILDREN OF DEATH, SHALL WIN THE WARS BUT NO TIMES LEFT, THE DRAGONS TAKE THE FINAL SIDE, FOUR GREAT KINGDOMS UNIFIED, RAGNAROCK, RAGNAROCK, HERE AT LAST, OUR FINAL BATTLE HAS COME TO PASS."   
  
  
  
February 14th  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now is the winter of our discontent, this has become a battle cry in the streets tonight as the blood moon rises to it's apex. The eve of night is here the humans feel it, the prophecy echoes in their ears, turning their mortal blood to ice. War, that is what comes, the last great battle, hell and heaven, light and dark, good and evil with earth as the prize. And I am to play centre stage, me, daughter of the underworld, Shinigami's sister, the princess of death. I am mentioned by name in that prophecy. The dragons have yet to choose a side their prince preferring to wait, bide his time, see in which direction the tide will go, but once wufei decides the lines will be drawn. My father seeks hell on earth and myself and my brother serve to create that in what ever way he wishes, of course for Duo the task is easy, he has the power as first born, the power of shinigami the destroyer, to him go the title, scythe and. talents that befit that role. He can have it, I don't want it too much work, I prefer to watch him kill rather than actually do the killing, but that option is no longer open to me I have a task to do for father, a mission if you will.  
  
Soon they will fall from heaven, the three chosen ones, the best the opposition has to offer, the angel of light, the angel of suffering, and last the angel of war.  
  
Ahhh yes he is my mission, I must destroy Heero the angel of war, their leader before he can begin to fight, he is too dangerous to be left alone. Father asked me specifically to do it as my wayward twin is still away terrorising the nobles to our side, he has skills in that field that I lack they either join or have the alternative of what was it…oh yes " meeting their maker" only with duo the meeting could take days of agony before he actually lets you die  
  
I fail to see what the prophecy meant though, I've read the scroll many times. "An angels heart shall be the key, he who controls the children of death, shall hold earth in their hands, " surely father holds us, Doesn't he? We are the children of the underworld who else could control us, and why is father so scared of this angel? No matter he will be dead soon. The moon is full now, it's red light bathing the raped landscape in a delicious bloody glow. That is the sign for the prophecy to begin, the time of eternal night is at hand, and even now I can see the star that signals the angles decent from my window. I must leave and greet the angel of war, let his blood soak into the earth he came to win, his scream will act as a call to war for the dragons, let them see that the time for waiting has passed they must join us or die miserably as the humans will. The land will burn; the sea will be as blood, the air will echo with the voices of the damned, our kingdom on earth. It will be glorious.  
  
Celestia Maxwell February 14th.   
  



	2. chapter 2 voice of war

hi guys finally got time to start this for real, this is the second diary teaser but from a different character this time ^_^ give me sugestions for pairing please. the next chapter will begin the real story ja ne elspeth  
  
  
  
So now it starts, or should I say now it ends?  
The end of days is upon us, once more they have need of me, the dark one, the fallen one, taki no tenshi. It always falls to me to drag my soul through the shadows so that heaven remains pure. And I shall do it to, once more ride out as death my face turned to heaven as on earth I wreck holy hell. Holy hell? By adding that word it suddenly meant to be right?   
  
Hn. At times when I let my mind wander I begin to doubt if we are any better than those demons of hell. The lord of underworld and his spawn the Shinigami and his twin the succubus Celestia.  
  
I've killed, I've slaughtered the innocent in the name of my god, I've seen the earth drenched red with blood and the air thrumming with the voices of despair from those left behind…. isn't that what hell is after all? Does it make it right that I do this just because what? I have wings! The shinigami has wings am I like him?  
  
And now I am to be accompanied, Trowa I can use, suffering and misery go hand in hand with war but why send Quatre? Why dirty his innocent soul with this? He is the true angel pure of heart and deed. This will destroy him, he believes we are going to bring peace to earth; in truth we go to enslave it.  
  
I guess Quatre is being sent to convince Wufei, the dragon prince to side with heaven, hoping his gentle ways will sooth the savage beast and win us an ally against.against who? What are we really fighting this war for? What will happen to the people on earth after this? No one seems to think of that. Only me. And what did Relena say? Oh yes " you are lost Heero you must put your faith in our god and go forth for the glory of heaven" well I've been lost all my life, I'm no angel my deeds have stripped that from me, I'm not a man or a demon either I'm a weapon, the weapon of heaven, gods vengeance made flesh.  
  
"For the glory of heaven?" How naive she is, stand on the streets of Egypt when every mother howls for her son and tell me there is glory in that! There is no glory in war only victory or defeat.  
  
So now I go to earth, as the star falls so do I my black wings casting a shadow over the innocent again, once more into the fire. I've been told she will be waiting, lady mort, the princess of hell Celestia. Hn she wont be the first I've slain and no doubt she wont be the last.  
  
So I must kill evil herself? Ninmu ryookai, it shall be done, for I am Heero Yui, the angel of war and now it begins  
  
  
HEERO YUI FEBRUARY 14TH.  



	3. chpter three: it begins

Well here it is the moment you've all been waiting for the first real chapter in the shadow diaries saga, due to the size of this story I've taken on added help and am introducing my good friend Aika as co writer and Homie as creative assistant. Now introductions are done lets get on with the story ne? * Hugs* Elspeth  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
WARNINGS!!! Severely twisted Duo and Lese ahead!!!!!! You were warned!!!!! OMG what have I done?!!  
  
Celestia laid down her pen and shifted her violet gaze out across the blackened cracked earth of the hell lands. The warm sulphur rich air blew in through the high arched window in front of her, faintly stirring her unbound chestnut hair into ripples of rich brown silk as she leaned on the sill, her eyes scanning the star speckled canvas above her. She was looking for a particular star " my star of destiny" she thought to herself with a smile, the one that was carrying the emissaries of the heavens unto earth.  
  
" Heero Yui" she purred as if savouring the name " all this way just to die". Her eyes narrowed as she trained her vision on a tiny speck of light on the horizon. It's luminesant glow growing as it fell towards earth, casting silver shadows dancing over the planes of the jagged coal black mountains that surrounded the dark princesses domain.  
  
" There you are my little angel" she grinned, biting her lip with anticipation as she rose from her seat in a liquid movement. Turning from the window, the shadows rippled round her like a living presence as it moulded onto her alabaster skin covering her naked form, shifting into a long black dress, a perfect gothic mix of leather and velvet. The effect only emphasised what she was, a beautiful seductive predator She paused briefly, pushing a long glossy strand of hair from her face before she left her tower room and began to descend down the spiral stone stairs to the great hall below.  
  
Upon entering the darkened room Celestia could feel a very familiar presence hit her senses, that of the laughing face of death, shinigami her twin Duo. She smiled maliciously, she'd missed him, she had very little to do when he was off playing god and had been extremely bored with only her father and Hilde for company. She shivered slightly in anticipation and increased her paces heading towards the red light at the end of the hall where he was.  
  
Duo was sprawled lazily in front of a huge roaring fireplace hewn out of the rock. His eyes shut, he happily basked in its heat like a giant cat savouring its hot tingle on his pale flesh. It's hellish glow sent flickering shadows across his fine boned features and shot reddy hues through his thick braid that lay snaked across the floor by his side. Across his leather clad lap lay the glassy eyed form of Sylvia Noventa, duo's face was currently nuzzling into the soft hollow of her throat, while she kept her entranced gaze fixed on the high beamed ceiling above. To an observer it would appear the two were rapt in the onset of passion, unless you noticed the thin crimson trail escaping from the corner of duo's ravenous mouth and heard the gentle suckling sound of him slowly bleeding the young woman dry.  
  
At his sisters approach duo lazily opened his eyes and looked up at her with his glowing orbs and flashed her a seductive smile while pulling his mouth from his snack.  
  
" Hello Celestia care to join me?" he asked innocently, gesturing to the transfixed woman on his knee and licking the stain from his lips. Celeste stepped into the light and ran a critical eye over duo's meal her nose wrinkling in disgust   
  
" Left overs? Thank you but strangely enough I'll pass, you're taste and mine are quite different…in that I have some and you'll just sink your teeth into anything" she smirked teasingly at her brother, sitting down on a large red divan and crossing her graceful long legs watching him. Duo shrugged   
  
" Suit ya self" he replied pushing the now drained corpse off his knee and onto the floor, where it lay face down. Turning his attention back to his sister he leaned back on his hands and crossed his legs too, pointing his feet in her direction. He tilted his head up and locked eyes with her hungrily. She hid a faint smile at his apparent appetite and leaned back sighing, and watching the flames flicker in the darkness  
  
" I take it you being back means the nobles went well* she asked off handly, watching duo out of the corner of her eye while still staring into the fire. Duo yawned and got up, deliberately stretching to make his red silk shirt ride up his chest exposing his toned stomach  
  
" Lets just say the Romafella foundation has been severely reduced in numbers " he grinned wickedly. The goddesses of death grinned conspiratorially back at he brother and raised her eyebrows   
" Have fun?" she asked innocently? Duo smiled lethargically, letting his eyes flash black for an instant  
" Don't I always" he growled stalking over to his sleepy twin. Celestia eyed his approach warily, her gaze never moving from him as he settled him self down next to her.  
  
" Whaaaat?!" he drawled in mock surprise leaning in toward her " are you afraid of your dear old brother?!" he laughed sarcastically baring his fangs in a hungry grin. She smiled and leaned in closer, mere inches from his face  
" No I just know you" she replied sweetly, then she hooked her finger tip under his fang and gently stroked the point   
" And this is telling me you're not done feeding yet" duo growled as he felt the blood lust aching in his teeth and seized her finger with his fangs, breaking the skin and sucking gently. Celestia never moved, leaving her finger in her twins grip while he lapped at the blood oozing from there  
  
". ……And you did that why?" she asked wide eyed while wiggling her finger a little in duo's hungry mouth. He grasped it with his fangs holding it still and growled through his teeth  
" Because you taste good" Celestia narrowed her eyes and pulled her finger away  
" Tough go drain another one of her" she snapped playfully, waving her hand in the direction of the corpse, now being dragged off by small shadowy figures to be eaten by the lower demons, their little grunts of effort the only sound present apart from the crackle of the fire.  
  
" I am not your personal blood bank shinigami!!" duo narrowed his eyes then pouted before standing up and flopping down on the large carved chair opposite her, hooking one knee over the arm and hanging his body over the opposite arm.  
" Fiiiiine" he whined, his head upside down as he sprawled across the medieval throne a graceful killer in leather and silk, the throne itself was a work of art, intricately carved with angels and demons taken from one of the many kings who'd sold their soul for power. He looked at her thoughtfully, his fingers tracing the wings of an angel carved into the back of the chair, before straightening up and placing his chin on his drawn up knee  
  
" So my dear sister ya gotta go take down the tataki no tenshi huh?" he asked beckoning over a blonde girl from the corner of the room, his eyes never leaving his sisters.  
" Yes" was her simple reply  
  
" whatcha gonna do about the angel?" he asked seriously ,absently holding up a pewter goblet to the girl who had knelt beside him.. Celeste had to smile to herself at her twins theatrical nature, the cup was in the shape of a human silver skull, and seemed to glow under the light of the fire. She watched with mild amusement as the mindless blonde puddled at her brothers feet slowly picked up a wicked looking blade from beside duo and pause with it in the air just above her wrist. She hesitated but duo grabbed her chin and glared into her lifeless blue eyes. Celeste could feel her trying to resist but duo's will crushed what little sprit had been left in the girl, and she sliced the dagger across her wrist without so much as a whimper and sat peacefully while her blood flowed into the Shinigami's cup. Duo then waved her away leaving her to stagger back into the shadows till her was thirsty again. He took a drink from the goblet pulling a face,  
  
" It cools so quickly this way…course if you were nice sis …."  
" Forget it," she snarled, pushing the hair off her face and fixing him with a glare. Duo shifted in his chair, cradling the goblet in between two finger and smirked at her  
" Your loss sis I could have made it really nice for ya" he purred swilling the rapidly congealing liquid round the cup before downing the lot and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand  
  
" I doubt it! She growled. Duo just laughed and grinned impishly  
" Well if ya wont even let me try you'll never know" he sniggered standing up again and walking over to her, he knelt by her feet and rested his chin on her knee.  
" Seriously what are ya gonna do, he's got dad pretty anxious…how ya gonna do it?" The succubus stared down into her brothers eyes, half hidden by the shadows his bangs cast across his face and sighed  
  
" Killing him by whatever means I can… I can't let that prophecy come true…I DO NOT want some sick little mortal heart beating in my chest," she snarled looking away. Her father wasn't the only one fretful about this…she was mentioned in the prophecy, that she'd have .a heart or soul, the translation was not to clear but either way she was sure this angel…this Heero was meant to work some dark spell on her to weaken her, she would show him she was not weak…she'd prove she was as strong as duo. Duo saw the anger and confusion in his twin's eyes and felt it too, everyone had been rocked when the scroll was translated and his dear sister had been named as a key player…….maybe even a traitor. He brought his hand up to her cheek and rubbed his thumb across her lips.  
  
"Lese it'll never happen ya one of us…ya my twin, we are hell, without us it don't exist, ya never gonna be mortal ya the goddess of the underworld same as me. we aren't acting evil…….Evil is us, ya never gonna be a traitor believe me" he whispered Celeste glared and wrenched her head away  
  
" You should be doing this, you're the destroyer not me" she snarled, her fangs flashing like ivory shards, duo sat back on his heels and snorted  
  
" Touchy-y" he sniggered raising his eyebrows highly amused also relived to see the fire back in her  
" Look dad obviously has his reasons behind this, it's best if ya don't ask questions" he reasoned standing up and flipping his braid back over his shoulder. He offered his hand out to her and helped her up  
  
"Killing isn't really my field that's yours………I deal with …the other sins" she smirked walking off into the shadows letting her clothes shift again, melting from the dress into leather trousers and a leather corset, so tight looked like she'd been poured into them. She turned experimentally, checking she could move well and raised her eye to meet Duo's, who was stood there looking at her with his arms folded over his chest and a devilish grin on his face.  
  
" Don't you have anything better to do than stand there and perv?" she purred running her hands down her leather covered curves. Duo's eyes followed her hands path before meeting her gaze once more  
" Well if you will change in front of me what do ya expect?" he whispered back, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. He leaned his lips next to her ear, his breath faintly stirring the stray strands of chestnut hair there  
" You could give a boy bad bad thoughts sister dear" he growled. Celeste just chuckled deep in her throat and pushed him away  
" You always have bad bad thoughts Duo,…you are evil incarnate, and that's why I love you "  
  
Duo growled in frustration but just shrugged and grinned pulling his sister down onto his knee.  
" True very true, I wouldn't worry that pretty head of yours lese, this angels a guy right? He'll be dead meat in front of you. Guys are what you_do_best right?" he sniggered tracing his fingers up her thigh, enjoying his little joke at his sisters abilities. Lese shivered at his touch and leaned back against him and frowned, her high arched eyebrows drawing together over her button nose as she pursed her lips.  
" I'm meant to kill him, not corrupt him and steal his soul Shinigami" then she paused and licked her fangs " but you're right males are my speciality" she turned to face duo and traced a finger down his exposed chest  
" I could even affect you if I wanted" she whispered as duo gasped under her cool fingers path. She smiled seductively and let her finger continue over the planes of his muscles, even more defined in the firelight. He grinned and grabbed her hand  
" You're not that good sweetness" he chided " but close…very close. So my little siren of a sibling didn't you have something to be doing?"  
  
Lese got up and stretched with her back to duo, her hair coming to life on it's own, flowing like water as it began to braid itself into a long rope down her back  
  
" Anxious to get rid of me?" she asked in a hurt voice pouting " or are you playing with that pathetic little Hilde tonight?" she giggled. Duo just raised and eyebrow tracing an elegant finger round the rim of his goblet  
" Now whatever gave you _ that _ idea?" he asked amused. She looked over her shoulder while tying off her braid   
" As I said..I _ know _ you…uggghhh I have to seduce some sappy fluffy white angel in a toga…give me leather ANY day " she snorted throwing the chestnut rope over her shoulder in disgust. " I hate father for this " she snarled clenching her fist and glaring at the dying embers in the grate, their red glow bathing her face in a crimson hew. Duo sighed and got up placing his hands on her shoulders and began gently rubbing the tension from them  
" Could be worse," he whispered kissing her slender neck.  
" How?" she asked surprised, turning round to meet him, her eyebrow arched in inquiry  
  
"You could have been sent to seduce the nobles," he laughed maliciously. Celestia's face contorted into outrage  
" Me with one of those…those vile inbred mortals?!! Don't even demean me by saying that!!" she shrieked, her eyes shifting black for a second " father wouldn't…he would never?!! You took care of them didn't you?!!" Duo put a finger to her lips his eyes twinkling with mischief  
" Shhh calm down, I took care of them" he paused smiling at the memory of the days of blood shed and torment he'd orchestrated " I caused a lot of suffering" he added happily  
  
" I'm so proud " she drawled kissing his cheek " and so shall I, the angel will bleed…die and I'll hang his pretty white mutilated wings above my bed. That should get Wufei's attention yes?" she hissed her face lit up in demonic glee. Duo looked thoughtful, his thumbs absently stroking his sister's shoulders  
" Yes I should think it should..Can I have the tenshi's skull?" he asked quietly giving her pleading looks. She pouted and brought her hand up to his face  
" Awww for you baby anything…." She whispered then her face brightened " I want Wufei's hide" duo chuckled dropping his hands back by his sides, he looked expectantly at her  
"What do you plan to do with it?" he asked. Her face clouded dark as she remembered the Chinese princes rejection at her offer, saying she was not ever going to be permitted into his kingdom nor would he consider joining her father unless someone with more authority visited him..Not some..some pretty little onna. The insult to her status still burnt her and she wanted to see him pay dearly for it  
  
" Shred it " she hissed, flexing her obsidian claws for an instant before retracting them back again " arrogant little lizard!!" she snarled. Duo threw his head back and laughed at his sister anger, he knew what Wufei had done and if he was able, he'd feel pity for the prince. Celestia could be very patient and her revenge was vicious if you were lucky, horrific if you weren't. He could see Wufei spending a long time in his siblings " play room" her little place of fun she took people to that was responsible for most of the screams of pain that emanated across the hell lands. She was an expert at keeping you alive for days on the edge of excrutiauing agony. She'd turned it into an art form. He hadn't seen her this pissed in a while he enjoyed her like this, she was more fun.  
  
" I get the tenshi's skull you get dragon boys hide…deal?" he asked. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled getting her temper under control.  
" Deal" she replied while turning away " on one condition" she added  
" And that would be?" duo asked innocently. Celeste grabbed him by the throat with the speed of a viper, as he lunged for her and smiled sweetly digging her nails into his skin and drawing blood  
"No more feeding off me…go use your little whore Hilde" duo smirked and backed off, they both knew if he wanted he could take her then and there and there would be nothing she could do about it, but that just wouldn't be any fun. Instead he just looked hurt and pouted at her again giving her puppy eyes  
  
" Ya sooo mean to me sis…no respect for my status " he sniffed then his eyes flashed black and he hissed " now go kill the tenshi" she nodded her head and turned on her heel, blue black flames shimmering across her body as she began to sink into the shadows on the floor.  
" Take good care of my skull" he called after her. She raised her eyes to his violet and violet locking  
" I will…stay out of my play room " she grinned wickedly. Duo nodded and growled  
"* Et tu Diablo fii terra" her face became serious, her eyes hardening as she replied  
" Et tu Diablo fii terra, the tenshi dies" she snarled then her body melted into the marble floor and disappeared.  
  
Duo watched her go with an odd feeling of unease…the prophacey..the stone around his neck nagging him..come what may it had begun..it was out of his hands. He shrugged, all he could do is wait and play his part..Till that time he was bored, he turned and sank into the floor, off to find the demon Hilde, whatever happened with the tenshi it was Lese's problem now not his. " Come back to me sis" he whispered then disappeared. The prophecy had begun.  
  
Writers note * "Et tu Diablo fii terra" hell on earth.  
  
elspeth chang http://www.kjkemp.fsnet.co.uk/default.htm 


	4. chapter 4 voice of light

They think I don't understand, don't see what is happening, they treat me as a naïve pure soul but they are wrong. I may wear the face of an innocent, may be the angel of light and peace, but I see all too well what is happening. The horror, violence and death that the crimson moon heralds. A red moon for the time of blood shed. It saddens me to the point where I could cry for all eternity and still have tears to spare.   
  
Heero shall descend on earth, my dearest friend shall lay waste to thousands, while inside he himself is slowly destroyed, he hates himself and his pain hurts me dearly, I wish I could stop it, My friend needs someone who understands him, but he has done things I can not even begin to comprehend, how can I help him? Life is the most precious gift in the entire universe yet we ignore it in a petty struggle for power that in the end means nothing to us at all. I love the humans yet them and their home is being used as a prize to be fought over in a war between heaven and hell  
  
This war is so old we don't even know why we're fighting anymore. I cannot see how the loss of a child's life in war can be condoned simply with the words " this is how it's always been".  
  
It isn't right! This is not what heaven should be!! We were told this is a place of love, forgiveness and purity….is not. I can no longer sit here and pretend I am on the side of light, blindly follow gods plan, I shall question, I shall hope…I shall disobey. If heaven and hell shall act so similar it is time they lay down together  
  
Our salvation lies in unity not war, am I the only one to see this? All sides are desperately seeking to control the dragons, taking the words " the dragons take the final side" as the signal that whoever they join shall be victorious. But they miss the other lines " four great kingdoms unified" four would be, heaven, hell, the dragons and the humans, all these great kingdoms shall be overthrown by a union of the four. And I know how it shall be done…I shall do it. If all the sides are joined in love they shall have no reason to fight, they shall be brothers.  
  
Celestia is the key …her soul set free? She would have to be mortal to have a soul, we angels have hearts but a soul is born from love. She must fall in love; a union between heaven and hell would shatter the sides. But who? How can she gain a soul when she is a demon? She has no heart to feel and so no soul can be gained. I have to try though. And her brother …he can't be ignored we need to calm both the twins. Together they are nigh unstoppable but separately they are still dangerous.  
  
The lady une…my heart goes out to her, she is the ruler of a ruled world with no where to turn and no one to help her in her time of need. Since the moon bedecked the midnight sky her people are in panic either way they are enslaved. I shall help her.  
  
As for the dragon prince, the solitary dragon as he is known he may be the best aid I have. Wufei is not as harsh as he seems he shares my love of humanity and does not wish to see it suffer. He has joined neither side for he feel neither one is fit to control the earth…and he would be right. But he also knows the dragons are not strong enough to stand against heaven and hell. If we could all stand together we could stop this madness. Life should be protected, the humans should not be enslaved but free, it is us who should watch over them, guide them not fight over them like petty children  
  
I shall do that which I was born to, fulfil the prophecy, guide destiny and heal the wounds this world has suffered. If there must be a battle let it be for freedom, love, hope and justice. That is something I would gladly fight and die for  
  
Earth shall not fall, for I shall catch it, the shadows of the moon will pass unto the light. Then come what may we shall never die but continue on forever in those who shall live in peace.  
  
Quatre Rebarba Winner February 14th  



	5. chapter 5 the lady

I am in bondage, a ruled ruler, a puppet monarch, a queen with no power or control. Fear is the ruler in these dark times, the people listen to their own basic terror, like frightened children they turn to whatever greater power they can find in the hope it will protect them.  
  
But what can I tell them? How can I stand before my people and say that we are going to die, our world shall end and those who survive shall struggle out their existence as slaves? For that is what shall happen, no matter who wins this war heaven, hell the out come is the same earth shall fall and we shall go on in servitude to the victors. To the victor go the spoils of war. My children are just things to be fought over like Objects, damn it we are living breathing sentient beings not possessions!  
  
I wish I could stand before the higher powers, scream and beat my fist upon their chests. Lash out and hurt them in some small way to avenge the hurt that is inflicted upon us. Every life out there is sacred! Every child should have the chance to grow, find a soul mate, bear children and die old safe in the knowledge they will live on in their sons and daughters. Instead from my balcony I see children sacrificed on alters by cults, started with the belief that if enough blood is offered to either side it will appease their appetite and make them leave. If enough blood flows it will stop the tide of Ragnarok.  
  
It makes me sick to the pit of my stomach, there will be enough blood shed without human slaughtering human. With every small cry of pain I feel my soul slowly slip away, until I'm not even sure I'm real anymore and the cloud of despair wraps round me once more.  
  
I wear the crown on my brow but it bears little weight, the city of Mithras dances to the tune of death and I can do little to stop the cults or the violence that has broken out with that hellish moons appearance.  
How can I? Half my men are in these cults, the pull of terror far outweighing the call of loyalty.  
  
Those that aren't have subscribed to the churches claims that the tenshi has come to save us…deliver us from evil. Lies!! And they know it!! The tataki no tenshi is the bringer of war not our saviour. But if it makes my peoples last days on earth more bearable to follow fantasy and live in a daydream, who am I to tell them to stop? How can I deny them the hope they so desperately cling to?  
  
If not for Trieze's strength I would have crumbled long ago ….but as long as my people need me I shall fight on, though what use I am is questionable. My fate and that of everyone else's is out of our hands…I would pray to god if I thought he'd listen, sell my soul if I thought it was worth anything. But for now all I can do is sit…sit and watch Ragnarok rage, sit and wait for the end of days, a powerless ruler in a world on fire.  
  
Lady Une February 14th   



	6. Chapter 6 death and war

It's been a while and for that I'm truly sorry!! But I am writing again now and shall continue to do so, for the theme to shadow diaries ( part one) and the illustrated version of the saga go to my site hugs ele  
  
" This bloody road remains a mystery,  
This sudden darkness fills the air,  
What are we waiting for?" pat benatar " invincible"  
  
Celestia turned her face towards the sky, closing her eyes, she let the warm rain caress her cool skin, and dribble into her hungry mouth. Overhead lighting flashed, it's brilliant luminescence ripping violent gashes through the churning cauldron of clouds and shooting rainbow colours through the goddess braid that was twisting back and forth like a viper in the warm desert wind.  
  
The current caught a few stray strands and wrapped them round her body in a silken embrace, snaking round her arms and almost binding them, as if the earth wanted the demon in bondage, But she did not seem to notice, her mind was far far away deep in thought, thinking of him.  
  
" Come to me angel" she whispered, almost with longing. She needed him, needed to feel powerful, in control, not in her twins shadow. She hoped with the slaughter of the tenshi the void within her would close. That his cries would be the song that set her free, made her live, woke her from the endless existence of nothingness?…no loneliness. She shook her head these were not the thoughts she should have….were they even hers? She could not remember starting to feel this way, but she could not remember a time she had not felt this way either.  
  
She looked out into the darkness, her eyes probing the blanket of night, something was not right, she felt watched. But that was ridiculous no one was there she was becoming paranoid. She cleared her mind and set herself to wait.  
  
The moon was hidden for now, but it's crimson light still pierced the clouds turning the rain into a shower of blood, red stains on ivory as it continued to splatter upon her alabaster flesh.   
  
The storm was building, nature mimicking in the heavens the clash that was about to occur upon the earth below. And she waits, frozen, catlike, her hair the only outward sign of movement. Her mind now calm and untroubled, the nagging thoughts for the moment silenced. She set herself to waiting and sprawled languidly across a rocky outcrop. It's broken silhouette the only feature in this bleak decimated landscape.  
  
Life had been sapped, drained from this earth, what once may have been a lush countryside, was now the playground of shadows and death. Soon the parched earth would be fed again; soon it would drown in the blood of an angel.  
  
The thunder growled again in the clouds overhead, a great beast roaring it's anguish to the stars, the spirit of earth was angry; Celeste laughed turning her face heaven ward  
  
" Yes Gaia roar, prowl, scream, in the end it matters little your fate rests in these hands not yours," she giggled insanely studying her tiny pale fingers. Deceptively tiny, she was far stronger than her appearance suggested and she could feel that power now threading through her veins, the excitement of battle dancing across her nerves, and sending almost erotic shivers up her spine.   
  
The lightning descended from the sky once more, an arc of raw energy linking heaven to earth in a bridge of light. Celeste shielded her eyes from its glare as it grounded itself a short distance from where she was stood. In it's light was a shadow and as the lightning faded the shadow took shape. The sky parted for an instant, it's light washing across the desert and falling on the figure, bathing him in a rosy glow and glinting off the intricate planes of his armour.   
  
Through hungry eyes the goddess of death took her first look at heavens champion, the tatakai no tenshi, as Heero Yui turned to look upon the demon he'd come to destroy.  
  
Cobalt and violet locked, each daring the other to look away, to break the spell. This was what they had been born for and they now felt on the edge of the abyss, neither one daring to speak, both knowing that with the first word spoken it would start the begging of the end, a rapid spiralling fall downward until only one was left alive. No quarter given and none asked.  
  
But as the succubus's gaze began to roam the angel's body the tension and excitement she felt gave way to surprise, Heero spread his wings and his body was suddenly framed in a mass of high arched black velvet.  
  
" He not what I expected at all" she breathed, her pale pink tongue darting out and licking her crimson lips." Not at all and his wings are black…like mine…father lied he's….not white or pure or weak. He's …" she smiled playfully to herself " he's quite appetising" with a small smirk flicking at the corner of her mouth she noticed also that like her he was clad in leather, she was intrigued, he was a walking contradiction of light and dark.   
  
Dark wings, intense piercing gaze, leather-clad limbs yet shining in the light of heavens crest, emblazoned across his chest and the burnished gold armour, which was wrapped snugly over what she clearly saw to be hardened muscle.  
  
This was not an angel this was a warrior like her, he'd seen dark things and done violent deeds, she could see it within that enticing glare that he knew what it was to bathe in the blood of his enemies. She was going to enjoy this little interlude, she only wished she could play with him longer, burry her hands in those rich dark wings, drag her nails through those firm muscles, and to then lick the blood from the wounds. She itched to rings screams from that velvet mouth, wipe the glare from his face and see those pretty blue eyes wide with pain. But her musing was interrupted by a deep monotone as Heero spoke.  
  
" Hn…you are the succubus?" he growled, his eyes narrowed as he sized up his prey in the weak light. Oh she was pretty he could see that, with the face of an innocent child, not the cheap naked whore he'd expected. Maybe this girl was not Shinigami's sister; she couldn't be she was too frail, too small, what challenge could she be?   
  
Celestia smiled wickedly, flashing her fangs as she did so,  
" How sweet you've heard of me" she purred " Celestia Maxwell very pleased to meet you" she mock bowed before straightening up and levelling her gaze on him once more.  
" Though tonight you might call me death, because that's what I'll be angel boy, your death"  
  
She then stretched slowly, enjoying the feel of her wings breaking through the surface of her skin with the ease of a blade though water. Heero watched as the " child" turned into the demon she was, her eyes took on an inhuman glow almost luminescent like that of a cats as sharp talons eased themselves out from beneath her nails, and from her back now arched delicate dark butterfly wings. She flapped them once pumping blood into the spidery veins that threaded their way over the leathery surface and padded over to the tenshi.  
  
The angel of war watched her coolly as she came closer, walking with almost feline grace, every muscle taught, head up and alert. As her chilled fingers connected with his warm cheek he jerked his head away, his lip curling in disgust. The goddess laughed  
  
" Poor baby are you scared? All this way just to die…." She brought her lips close to his ear, her breath feather light against the exposed skin of his neck  
" Don't worry I'll make it nice for you, you might even enjoy it" she whispered  
  
He glared back venom at her from beneath dark bangs, unaffected by her attempt to bring him under her power and angry at her underhanded attack. With an iron grip he grabbed her arm roughly and forced the surprised demon back away from him. Her pale slender arm blossomed into a patchwork of blues and yellows as a bruise took form beneath where his fingers had been. Celestia hesitantly reached up and traced the colour now imprinted on her flesh. She then smirked and looked up at Heero her eyes twinkling with demonic glee  
  
" So be it …I like it rough…hurt me more……. if you can" she mocked then she drew her hands together and closed her eyes, her lips moved quickly chanting silently as Blue black eldritch gathered within her slender fingers. It cast an unholy light across the body of its mistress, the dancing shadows painting her face in an eerie glow till it receded and left within her grasp her father's sword, "the reaper".   
  
A black blade that hummed within the air, older than time, and sharpened on the bodies of thousands angels. Heero's eyes went wide for a second this blade had slain his master Loki, gutted the dragon king Li long and carved out the continents of the earth, the succubus now intended to once more use that unnatural thing?…. she was insane.  
  
" Pretty isn't it…it'll be prettier skewered through your still beating heart though, shall we begin?" She whispered dreamily hypnotised by the blade in her grasp. The tatakai no tenshi stepped away from her his heart chilled, she had to be stopped, he now understood what evil was, she was the black widow in front of him. Earth could not..Should not be ruled by her or her brother she had to be destroyed, if it took his life to achieve that so be it, Celestia Maxwell was going to die!  
  
From his side Heero drew drew out " the hand of god" his weapon, the two handed broadsword that had driven back the hell lord during the fight of Ingris, the last time heaven and hell had fought, and turned, his guard raised to face the princess of hell.  
  
" Ninmu ryookai" he whispered to himself, "don't think, don't feel just fight" he looked deep into the violet depths of evil and roared  
" It is my mission to destroy you" then he raised the blade high above his head; it's radiance illuminating the two and charged.  
  
" You can try,"she hissed , then her eyes shimmered black and she swung. 


	7. the first battle

Oh dear god it's been forever ne? Let's hope I can still get my head in evil WITHOUT the help of my beloved red wine!! Oh how cruel life is!! Now * pulls out crystal ball* where were we? Oh yes death and war enjoy. Elspeth ps be warned I've NEVER done a fight scene before -__-!  
  
The grating scream of metal on metal, ripped through the night, echoing across the plain and on into the dark. For a moment, even the growl of the storm was drowned out by the fury of the first clash.  
  
Heero staggered back a step, his arm numb from the jarring impact and his mind cursing himself for once again underestimating the woman. She was small but she was not human, the force of her blow attested to that.  
  
Seeing his weakness she turned, her elbow connecting with his gut before smashing the hilt of reaper off his nose. Not quite breaking it, just washing him with a sickening pain, his vision blurring with tears for a second as he struggled to pull air back into his winded lungs.  
  
Shaking his head, he growled through the pain, more sensing where her body was from the blow than seeing her. He had to strike and strike hard else she would gain too much the advantage early on. Grunting, he swung, his swords weight building it's momentum. As she raised her arm to block she was thrown back, her weapon smaller and unable to take the impact of the board sword.   
  
Skidding across the dirt she felt her shoulder wrench, her fingers pain as she gripped Reaper harder, not letting the blow disarm her. Knowing to loose the sword would be death from either the angel or her father.  
  
As they separated, circling the other, their stances changed, they'd each felt the others potential and were both guilty of over confidence. It was a mistake they'd make only once. The angel shook his head, clearing his vision, returning his icy stare to the girl, weighing her injury.   
  
Her left shoulder hung a little heavy, but even now he could hear the stomach-churning crack as it aligned back into place.  
  
" All better now" she raised heavy lidded eyes to meet his, watching as the bruising on his nose faded leaving no trace.  
  
" We're alike you and I Heero, someone wounds us we heal right back up, we'll have to make this quick else we could end up dancing till the world ends" she flexed her hand, testing it's strength not expecting a reply. His only sign he'd heard her was the brief path his eyes took across her body searching for a weak spot.  
  
He came at her left side faster than she'd expected, she managed to turn, avoiding being impaled but was forced to expose her right to him in doing so. The air was forced from her lungs as his knee slammed into her ribs, leaving her fighting for breath, and doubling over.  
  
Unable to move her body she saw the angel raises his sword above her head, if the blade connected with her back he'd win, she'd be paralysed too long. She did the only thing she could, with a beat of leather she left the ground, his sword biting deep into the earth as Heero missed her spine.  
  
He snarled, his hand reaching out, wrapping tightly round her slim ankle and yanking on the fragile limb viciously, trying to ground her. Hissing she beat her wings harder, the wind from them stinging his eyes as she tried to break his grip. Lashing out with her free leg she caught his collarbone, her sharp heel catching under his breastplate.  
  
" AMA!"  
  
He roared light exploding behind his eyes, the bone shattered. Letting go of her ankle he swung blindly in pain, the heavy metal hitting her wrist guard snapping her the delicate bones cleanly.  
  
" Bastard" she hissed back, fire lacing up her arm. Landing and drawing the weakened wrist against her body she changed hands with her sword.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry did that hurt little angel? Did you're life flash before your eyes?" As he breathed through the pain and adjusted his grip she crept closer, trying to keep him distracted long enough for her to heal again.  
  
" How boring, praise god, kill, praise god some more, kill again. Killing you will probably be a mercy!!"   
  
As she spoke she began a series of rapid slashes, some at his leg, some at the body and some at the face. Backing up, favouring his left side he managed to block all but the last. Gritting his teeth, his head was knocked to one side, the cheek stinging, suddenly warm and wet.  
  
He turned his head back to see the succubus bringing the blade to her lips, his blood dripping off its black surface. Disgusted he watched as her pale pink tongue snaked out, licking his life fluid off the metal.  
  
" First blood to me, and you taste to die for" she licked the remaining red mar off her lips, obviously savouring the power his blood contained, her cheeks flushing, eyes darkening, her canines tempted out into sharper points.  
  
" I want more" pushing her dripping bangs off her face she studied him through the hellish curtain of rain. He was obviously in pain yet he barely uttered a grunt as he hefted the beast of a sword again. His eyes became hidden as the rain increased plastering the dark bangs to his head, she had now lost her edge, unable to read his eyes she was reduced to reacting instead of knowing his next move. She didn't like it, playing fair was not part of the game, and with a broken wrist and her ankle twisted she needed every dirty trick she could use.  
  
Skipping back across the mud, using her wings to keep the weight off the injured ankle she let him for the first time take the lead.  
  
She's wounded he thought, he saw that she was now using her wings to move, keeping her body airborne and the weight off her legs. A weakness, he parried her sword wide, catching her with the palm of his hand under her chin, snapping her head back and making her stagger. While the black spots still danced before her beautiful eyes, he reached out gripping the fragile artwork of bone and leather in his calloused hand. About to rip the appendage from her back. Freezing, feeling her wing trapped, she stepped back onto her weak ankle, hissing in pain she managed to deliver a blow to his kidneys.   
  
Thrown to the side he left go, clutching his back where her boot had connected, the shock radiating through every muscle. As he spread his wings he saw his chance, she fell hard, the ankle giving out, sending her crashing onto her back with a gasp. Her wings bent the wrong way, pinned beneath her body, the breath again slammed out of her body as the black spots continued to invade her vision.   
  
Looking up on her back trying to move she saw her destruction heading towards her.  
  
" Gorgeous" she whispered, his wings were spread, soft warmth framing the hardened metal clad man. He was bearing down too fast to move, his sword held in front, it's radiance like a shooting star heading for her abdomen.  
  
She closed her eyes, spread her arms and smiled as she felt it puncture her stomach and tear through her side, pinning her to the earth. Agony was a small word to use, her mind wrestled with her to shut down, to spare her the torture of the metal buried deep where her organs should rest.  
  
" It's over" he whispered, head bowed he straddled the succubus, his hands resting on the hilt, a mixture of blood and rain, dripping from his bangs onto the ripped leather of her corset.  
  
" Not quite my gorgeous angel" his cobalt eyes flew open looking down at her blank black orbs. In fascinated horror he stood as her pale thin fingers wrapped round her stake and pulled it deeper into her body.  
  
Confused his grip tightened on the blade fighting her hold, but still the sword sunk deeper and deeper into her pale pliant body. Her rich dark red blood began to snake up to the hilt, before turning black, purple energy shimmering across it and the fallen body.   
  
His hands burnt and blistered, he felt nauseous, unclean. Her head fell back, an inhuman scream shattering the stillness, as he and The Hand of God were physically thrown through the air, away from her body by the dark lightning threading across her form.  
  
Heero hit the ground hard, the impact causing the earth to vibrate, his nerves raw and tingling.  
  
" Not something I anticipated" he muttered picking himself up, ignoring the heavy bruising and raw burns covering his tanned skin.   
  
" So be it."   
  
The succubus stood slowly as the angel rose, sword held high above his head, eyes blazing an iridescent blue.  
  
" You want to play with fire she demon?"  
  
Celeste backed up, leaning heavily on Reaper, she could feel it pulse within her blood slick hands, and started to feel it drawing on her power to feed itself.  
  
" Shit" she hissed between her gritted teeth. Her body couldn't heal because it was feeding the sword, half her stomach was trying to fall out of her skin and Heero looked far from beaten.  
  
She shielded her eyes from the blinding light that ripped through the clouds at Heero's command. His aura seemed to pulse, channelling the power into his body, his wings crackled with static, as fire ripped up his goliath of a weapon.  
  
The air was charged with positive and negative energy, everything was still and tense then the wave came.  
  
Swinging the sword in a low arc, blue white flames hungrily ate up the distance towards her.  
  
" Holy fire!!" for the first time her sleepy seductive eyes went wide in fear; the flames could purify the damned and incinerate a demon in an instant. Holding Reaper out in front of her with trembling hands, the black blade devoured the living wall of flame, sucking it deep into the empty recesses of its soul. But the price was hard on her, her limbs were growing cold, stiff and unresponsive, at the corners of her eyes shadows swam, and she was caked in her own blood.  
  
Celeste slipped to her knees; barely feeling the thick cold mud sucking at her, she didn't understand, Reaper should not be killing her like this. Yet the thing bit deep into her palm absorbing what little blood she had left.  
  
Swallowing, looking up at her angel, bathed in light he advanced, towering over her slender body. Smiling slightly she realised there was no mercy, no compassion in his eyes.  
  
" As it should be I wont be killed by some harp wielding weakling, the prophecy wont come to pass"   
  
" ENOMINE SPIRITUS SANCTI"   
  
The light gathered in his fist before in blinding torment it wrapped round her, lifting her into the sky. Every fibre of her being suffered, her mind retreated into blackness, her hair unbound; her clothes vanished as she lost the mental control of herself.  
  
His power tore through her veins, her pale body shinning her wings bleaching, and still the sword of Hades fed. With the last vestige of her self she screamed for the other half of herself, her voice echoing into the earth, the sky, the storm.  
  
" SHINIGAMI!!"  
  
Across the distance of worlds and realms, through the bond of blood her cry echoed, beating with her twin's own heart. Shinigami sat up in bed, pushing off the weakened Hilde. His heart pounding as he brought his fingers to his eyes to find blood, he was crying blood. Faint streams tracked across his skin, dripping off his chin onto the black silk of the bed.  
  
" Celestia………." She was bleeding, dying, he felt her in his head, in his heart, in his soul. Molten silver washed across his iris, the colour draining from his skin, his anger growing more violent with every breath. Stalking to the window still naked from breaking Hilde, he gripped the aging stone tight, closing his eyes as his wings unfurled slowly from his muscled back.  
  
He called on the night, on the dark upon every power in hell, drawing it into him to protect her. No angel, no demon would defeat him or Celeste as long as he wielded death.  
  
" Celeste" she looked through the fire, half conscious and saw him, furious yet there  
  
" He beat you? You let that damn angel bring you down?!"  
  
" The sword…eats me…. if I could heal I'd be able to stand a chance" she spat back, as best she could, her body caught like a rag doll in the flames. Shins eyes fell across her, wounded, naked and crucified by heavens light and cast his glance back down at the angel, as surprised as she had been by him.   
  
Cursing his father, he agreed with Celeste, he should have been sent to fight; she was too fragile, unsuited for the sweat of war and unprepared. Tracing her icy cheek his eyes softened seeing her in this abused state. She was a lover not a fighter; the angel was a professional, what the hell was Hades thinking. Running his finger over Reaper He hissed, feeling it try to latch onto fresh sustenance.  
  
" Alright my dear Celestia but you OWE me for this baby" moulding his body against hers, still unseen by the Tatakai no Tenshi he pressed his lips to her cold ones. Warming her body, sharing his essence with her, giving her the strength to live. Power rushed back through her body eating up the holy fire, extinguishing it and soothing. Her brother's arms tight round her holding her up, till she had the strength to hold herself air bourn.  
  
All Heero could see below was the succubus suddenly wrapped in darkness, her wounds started to seal, the light fading as the night seeped back into her body, leather wrapping back over her limbs.  
  
" HOW?!"  
  
Shinigami wrapped his arms round her from behind, the storm stilling almost so she could hear as his lips brushed her tender ear.  
  
" Use me, make him pay, I'm yours my dear little princess"  
  
Violet fire opened as she landed in front of the angel, a dark look on her face, all games forgotten. Reaper dissolved from her hands; in its place something else took shape, a scythe.  
  
" Shinigami" Heero growled, she'd used her brother's powers, he'd fought the succubus but he could not defeat both. Chocking on his own blood, he let the hand of god slip from his grasp. The scythe of death buried deep into his chest catching the edge off his heart and carrying on deep into the wing.   
  
The wind spiralled the severed feathers round the two in a thick cloud of downy midnight as he blindly grabbed at her. Tearing loose a hand full of her hair, the chestnut strands also torn away by the howling gale.  
  
Pulling loose the blade she watched him fall through crystal eyes, frozen and emotionless. Burying her fingers deep into his soft dark hair she whispered in his ear  
  
" Et tu Diablo fi terra" before sinking her fangs deep into his warm neck, drinking deep of him. Sucking the life from his broken body. As he struggled, fighting for life she sunk her talons deep into his wings pulling him closer to her, ready to deliver the final blow to end it.  
  
" You will not win," he whispered, his limbs turning to water, his lips blue.  
  
" We already have tenshi, welcome to hell" she drew him into her arms, almost an embrace ready to break his neck, yet something held her back. She didn't know where the thoughts came from. It was that small voice that had spoken to her as she had stood awaiting Heero. Something, someone made her stop.  
  
" No…I'm not done with you yet tenshi, no where near done"  
  
They melted into the shadows, her mission half done as Shinigami turned back away from his window returning to his bed.  
  
" You're on ya own now baby, I wont forget the debt" he smiled, thinking how to make his sister pay for his aid.  
  
Deep in the desert, where the ground still gleamed red with blood, another angel stood. A violent clash to the landscape in his brilliance, he raised his wide blue eyes to the sky. Smiling up at the stars, as the clouds ebbed he jerked something from the air as it blew past his face, twisting slightly on the breeze. Opening his hand there lay a coal black feather in his palm, bound tight in strands of chestnut silk.  
  
" Yes…" turning his gaze to where the two warriors had disappeared he nodded, satisfied.  
  
" Yes they'll do perfectly" spreading snow-white wings he leapt into the sky, soaring on the storms after current, he had much to do.  
  
(Don't howl if you are 1x2 fans so am I but I have a few twists before we get there bare with me ^_^) 


	8. chapter 8 Mithras

I think the start of this chapter was written some 3 years ago, long before i really started " shadow diaries" one night while i was drunk, the rest came back in November when I was on a 16 hour flight back from the Falklands and I've only now typed it up! I'm so sorry ! luv Ele!

Mithras, the eternal city, center of the civilized world. From Une's window it spread out before her, from the deserts of Itak to the river Styx. A dazzling labyrinth of towers and domes, slums and palaces, where the call to prayer hung in the air with the heady beat of drums.

The place of dreams and nightmares, where fantasies were bought and sold in streets awash with reds, saffron's and gold. Gold, the true colour of Mithras, the richest city of Gaia. It shone out round the waist of the dancer on the table in taverns and from the high rich arches of the churches. Every sunrise and sunset, the streets burnt with molten fire, as the rosy glow glittered of the metallic sheen. So abundant on every roof and door, every ear and throat.

Beneath her balcony, in the palace of Tedan, the Lady Une witnessed the true trade of her city. The sale of flesh, the heavy price of a body, for its pleasure in the brothels with their painted boys and girls. Or for violence, and the sadistic delights of murder offered by the cult of Shinigami.

There was no city like it in Heaven or Hell, and there never should be again. It was a testament to all that was good and bad within the human heart. In the temples that celebrated death, rich disciples threw themselves upon daggers, gilded in jewels. While on the paved streets outside, starving children struggled to hold onto the life they so carelessly cast aside.

Husbands, who left their wives beaten upon the floor, hurried past to lavish gentle affection on their mistresses. Trained courtesans, who for an hour would make him king.

Turning away Une shut her hazel eyes, and let the smell of the last human strong hold slide round her senses, a rich seductive cocktail of lotus, spice and jasmine, tinged with the dry hot smell of the city streets and sandalwood. Further into the slums, that scent would take on the stench of dung from the sewers and the sickly, pungent aroma of rotting flesh from the dead, left in the open, unburied and un-mourned.

But it was the sound of Mithras that set it apart, a thousand tongues, mixing into an exotic babble, rising above the rooftops like a choir. Chanting their wares, be it trinkets or death, perfumes or slaves. Gongs in the temples of Yoshi and Hakani, chanting of monks from gothic cathedrals or Buddhist shrines, forming the heart beat of the golden city. Threading over was the wail of pipes, the hum of strings and singing in Arabic, Gaelic and Latin spilling away from every tavern like the very air.

Mithras lived, it breathed, and Une knew that soon Mithras would die.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If I did not hate the gods so much I would beg their forgiveness for what I have led us all to"

"Peace lady, you've done all you can even you can not challenge the gods"

Une turned to face the man whose arm had encircled her waist, a desolate fire burning in her eyes

"That what use am I Treize?" she whispered, she was meant to be the mother of the people yet she could do nothing but watch her children's demise from her gilded tower.

"What good do I do them stood here, watching? Waiting for the hand of angel or god to crush us all?"

The dark haired man sighed, drawing her closer his forehead resting on top her hair. He didn't have the answers she now demanded daily, nor did he have the power, much as he wished to wipe away the torment of the woman in his arms. All he could offer was comfort, an entity to scream the unfairness of the world at and when required a bed she could forget herself in.

They stood, arms locked round each other as the sun dipped beneath the edge of the desert and the blanket of night cast its diamond-studded canvas over the city.

The air turned chill, biting through the thin silks the brunette wore, causing her to huddle closer into her lover's chest. She barely saw the room was now pitch, and did not hear the whisper of feet on her baloney till a voice from the curtains startled her out of the warmth and safety she was in.

"How nice, I risk my life for the lady and here all she needed was a big strong man"

Une pulled away embarrassed, her consort retreating into the shadows, the voices owner not someone he cared to meet. As the gauze of the curtains billowed they revealed a hooded figure, slight of build, clinging to the shadows as if the light burnt.

"Catherine"

The figure bowed pulling back her hood, a mass of dark hair sweeping the floor before the assassin straightened, her piercing eyes fixed on Une as her lips twisted into a malicious smile

"I deeply apologize my lady! Did I interrupt something sordid?"

"Trieze leave us please"

The counsel obeyed bowing out and shutting the door leaving the queen and the killer alone. Une walked over to the baloney again, unable to meet the others eyes, her voice the briefest whisper on the breeze.

"You must welcome this time with open arms, you skills are in demand, your love approaches and chaos your mother reins supreme"

Catherine sat on the baloney, one knee drawn up, her hawk eyes scanning the narrow street below as the light glinted off the metal hiding half her face.

" I gave you allegiance for now my lady, the cult has grown fat and decadent, no longer fit to speak the name of Shinigami, they pass their days in debauchery, drinking, gambling, they forget it is our role to be the messengers of death, to trim the fat of the land. That does not mean I betray my god for you, just for now my blade is the queens to command"

The queen absorbed the words, there was little comfort in their content and even less humanity but she knew the scarred woman beside her was true to her word, and loyal. She would not call the cult member a friend but she was a trusted ally and as half the palace had abandoned their posts to seek salvation allies were few and far between.

She chose her words carefully before she spoke, letting her self become once more composed.

"How can you slaughter your own race for a god who wishes only death?"

Silence remained as the minutes ticked by before Catherine spoke, pulling the half mask away from her face.

"Look at me your majesty"

Against her will Une turned her eyes to Catherine's face, a face old beyond its years. Beneath the mask lay a vicious burn, the skin even still, red, puckered and bubbled, a leathery overlay on Catherine's white porcelain skin, through the flesh, deep grooves ran, knife work lacing her cheek. She looked a monster, yet the wounds were old.

"This is your precious humanity Une, your good people, those who you want to save. This is what happens to orphans on your street, children! I offer a release from that, a cold touch I learnt in the cult. Shinigami has given me a purpose, a path, a skill, a place where no matter what, I am loved. Yes I rejoice in Mithras's death all it offered me was a life enslaved in a brothel and a slow demise from disease. I'm helping you because I won't see some self righteous angels enslave us, I'd sooner look my death in the eye then live on my knees"

They sat in silence for a while neither finding the words to shatter the calm, nor did they want to. Observing the night, reluctantly break into day. The distant clouds gilding to grey, amber, orange then to crimson before with a heavenly flash, the suns raise radiated off the golden domes of city.

"Ah bed time my queen, my kind don't do to well with the suns kiss, and I'd so hate my delicate face to be marred by sun burn"

Whispered Catherine, her hair burning chestnut in the light, casting a hazy halo round her.

"You know in this light you could be an angel," murmured Une, her body protesting of its lack of sleep.

The assassin laughed a chilling sound with no humour in it.

"Hells angel perhaps, I have but one god and Shinigami be his name. Now run along to your chambers, its way past your highness's bed time"

She added with a sneer, standing.

"No doubt Trieze, has warmed it for you"

The queen watched her go as she leapt from the balconey down into the filthy streets below, her form melding with her mother dark and disappearing into the dusk.

"I hope one day you find a way to free yourself from the past Catherine, and to loose that bitter thorn in your heart."

Turning away, she pulled the drapes shut. Letting their heavy comfort submerge her in the same darkness Catherine had retreated to, before heading to her own chambers.

The palace was eerily quiet, deserted even, most of her people long since gone leaving an empty opulent shell behind. Its rich tapestries and paintings gathering dust, left to rot.

As she slipped down the corridors, a second shadow followed her own, stalking her almost. His feet left no imprint, his heart made no sound, as he reached out a long pale hand towards her back.

There was the softest creek of leather, as Une's eyes caught the faint glint of metal from the corner of her eye. Quietly, her hand grasped a heavy silver candlestick, as she turned to confront her attacker. But her weapon slipped from her grasp to thud upon the floor, a disbelieving gasp passing her lips.

"Sleep, for once untroubled" breathed the man, his slim fingers touching her cheek, as she felt something leave her body.

His caress reached deep into her heart, ripping free the pain and worry. Feeling warm and light, she fell into his arms; her body resting against his leather covered one.

" who are you?" she tried to focus on the face above her, his one visible eye reflecting some thing so piercing it broke her heart.

Tears dripped across her cheek, falling from his chin silently as soft feathers enfolded her. Wings, black, broken and battered, weighed by heavy chains and piercing.

"Know me my lady, I am pain"

The angel murmured, before laying her sleeping body down on the floor for her lover to find, her hair spilled round her in a web of mahogany silk. But her face, for once was smooth and without torment, her own private traumas now melding into the angel, another barb sinking into his blood matted wings.

"Trowa?"

The angel of pain closed his eyes at the sound of his name. Spoken by a voice who should not even know he existed.

"Yes little one?"

He didn't speak out loud, knowing Quatre was still linked into his mind.

"It's done…do…do you think I did the right thing?"

He sighed deeply, he didn't know if they were doing the right thing. He didn't know if they were helping this world, or if they were dooming it to hell eternal. All he could do was watch and take the pain of those who suffered.

Reaching out, he pulled the blonde tight against his chest, his fingers burying possessively in Quatre's shirt, feeling the warmth of the boys breath against his neck.

"We can pray cherub that is all we can do"

Pray to a god who never listens, for a world that does not matter, in a time that doesn't care. That Heero survives, and Celeste can learn mercy, that this land survives and dragons remember their fangs and fight.

Pray that sometimes, just sometimes miracles do happen.


	9. chapter 9 Voice of Pain

TROWA.

Who can put words to feelings?  
How can but a few scrawled sentiments convey the despair and emptiness that I was created for?

Words hold little meaning, between the heart and the mouth people can lie, and twist and warp. Till what they say and what they feel are as close as two strangers passing in the night.

This is why I do not speak, or try at least to avoid it.

How can I express the pain a mother feels holding her dying son in her arms? Or the open terror felt by the condemned? I can not, so I will be the only one to see, and to understand. I must be the silent witness; I'll bare the scars of this war as I have so many times before.

I know the unsaid words that are spoken when someone screams in pain, the prayer for retribution in their dying breath, that somehow, this pain was for a reason. This nightmare, for a dream.

Another scar will map my body, the history of inhumanity scrawled upon my skin.

I wonder how much more can I hold? When will I cease to exist behind the pain of others? I can not be looked upon, too ugly for hallowed heaven, too much the reminder of all he's done. Yet must I always just watch? Can I too dream? Hope for a time where pain and suffering, god and war, when it all will be but a bitter memory?

Quatre has this dream, of a world of peace, of love and harmony. Perhaps that's all it is, a dream, a collection of words and sentiments without truth or feeling.

But if I can feel love for him, even through the pain of others, then maybe I can die for this dream, and can find a reason within all this agony I've been sent to gorge on.

I can hope, though I am in despair, because I feel, it means I'm alive, and without hope, we are already dead!

Trowa Barton, the angel of pain. 


End file.
